


Hit

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a hit…but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit

"You did what to get this?" Adam asked his lover as he cleaned up his bloodied and swollen knuckles. 

"I don't want to talk about it" Kris replied with a frown on his face, one that quickly turned into a smile as Adam leaned down and kissed his injury. "I just want you to know no matter what anyone thinks or says that I love you more than anything in this world". 

"I love you more than anything in this world too" Adam replied truthfully as he kissed Kris's hand again. "But I still want to know how you did this" 

"Well it took longer than I expected to get out" Kris muttered under his breath as both of their phones chimed alerts at the same time.

"Former American Idol winner Kris Allen caught in an altercation with a fan outside of Starbucks" Adam read the alerted headline out loud. "Should I read the rest or do you want to tell me what this is all about?" He questioned as he showed the screen to Kris. "Fine..." He huffed in annoyance when he received no answer. "Patrons watched as one of Allen's fans walked up to him and appeared to ask for a photo and an autograph but the simple act turned ugly when Allen as if out of nowhere punched the man once the photo was taken and then preceded to verbally abuse him" 

"He fucking deserved it" Kris mumbled, ignoring the flash of pain in his already injured hand as he slammed it on the table he was sitting at. 

"Kris...baby...this isn't you because I know how much your fans mean to you and how you still get excited when someone asks you for an autograph or picture with you" Adam began to speak because he could clearly see the upset on his boyfriends face. "You were smiling in the picture so what happened after it was taken to make you so angry?"

"He told me that he could understand how I could get all caught up in the flash and glamour that is you but that you were vile and evil because you were gay. He told me that it was part of your gay agenda to take as many innocent guys like me down your path of destruction but that he had a way for me to break free from you’re evil clutches. He told me he was going to save my soul from hell because that's where all the evil gays belong. He went to hand me a card but I punched him in the face a few times before he had the chance" Kris explained with tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hit him but he was saying such horrible things about you and I just lost it. I regret letting it get to that level but I don't regret for one second punching that homophobic fucktard in the face" 

"Fucktard huh?" Adam grinned despite the seriousness of the situation. "Maybe I am a bad influence because according to your mother you never used to curse until you met me" He teased some as he pulled Kris off of the chair he was sitting on and into his arms. 

"God my mother is going to shit when she hears about this" Kris groaned as he hid his face in Adam's chest. "What that idiot doesn't know is that I was the one who kissed you first. I was the one who wore you down until you agreed to fuck me and it was me who proved to you that there was more between us then the straight man experimenting with the gay man" He went on with a smile as he looked up at Adam, recalling how hard it had been to make Adam see a relationship was possible between them. "There was something about you from the minute I met you. I didn't know what it was at first but quickly thereafter I knew you were my soul mate. It took us a lot of years to get here but right here with you is where I belong and no closed minded asshat is going to tell me differently"

"Fuck Kris...how am I supposed to top that speech?" Adam teased playfully as he leaned down and attempted to kiss the man he loved. "As always your mother has impeccable timing" He grumbled in pretend annoyance as he allowed Kris to step away from him. 

"What am I going to say to her?" He questioned, not waiting for an answer as he answered the still ringing phone. 

"Well you could always tell her about our upcoming wedding?" Adam whispered against Kris's free ear before walking towards the bedroom. 

Kris could only stare down the empty hallway, his phone still plastered to his ear as his mother yelled at him. "Mom...I have to call you back" He cried out dropping the phone before he had a chance to end the call. "Adam did you..." He stopped talking as he rushed into the room that they shared and found the love of his life down on one knee with a felt box held out before him. "Yes..." Kris cried out before Adam could speak a word. "Yes..." He repeated as he fell to the floor in front of the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

The End…


End file.
